memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Worlds
Worlds was a RPG module released as part of the Star Trek game designed by Decipher. Contents References Characters :Zefram Cochrane • Ieas • Igrilan Kor • Kapok • Trelane Starships and vehicles : • • ( ) • • • • • ( ) • Phoenix • ( ) ; heavy cruiser : • • • Locations :Garden of Eden • Yonada • Vulcan Science Academy Planetary locations ; Alpha Centauri IV : Ash'ayn • Avara • Bastal (Columns of Ineti • Dora'an • ) • B'etha'ein Sea • Farain (Tarala'n • Mount Fera'an) • Great Oreas • Kesta'al • Knu'fyr • Leroth Islands • Naroth (Narva) • Nyria (Nyrian Pyramids • Ku'ltan) • Ral'einn Sea • Shalaven (Shadra • Lamenk • Caladia • Vehaxein) • Shima'ran Sea • Tedimah'k (Gorek • Chandrik) • Varan Sea • Varath Sea • Terraville • Betazed Quarter • New Vulcan ; Andoria : Anshim Ocean • Kathela (Agrara • Bevassa Mountains • Bo'ab • Dhara • Enessi Mountains • Gatha • InikYoyla • Irinari • Kathela • Kul'san • Ler'nelsh Village • Li'Mi'sha • Lor'Tan • Lor'vela • L'uvan • Mar'it • Ohehtloo • Onshoma • Tarsk • Lake Thalassa • Tharon Mountains • Uskit) • Issa • La Len Ocean • La'Vor Sea • Lor'Tan Strait • Tlanek (Neshilev Settlement Project) • Voral (Barva • Clorisev • Davis Starport • Dira • Doshna Coliseum • Dreshna • Endas Mountains • Ivari Launch Site • Jonava Mountains • Kal'Tan • La'Len's Trail • New Sheras • Sheras • Smathl Lake • Tarda Mountains • Trathen Ridge • Ukalno Field) ; Antica : Antica Northern Ice Cap • Antica Southern Ice Cap • Lan'id Forest • Cho'd'n • Das'ri Forest • Dast • Thore • Thoreen Strait • Tler'n Forest • Tler'k'n Mountains • Plain of Sort • Sarti • Polar Ocean • Ler'na Mountains • Forest of Tar'g'n • Stones of the Great Pack • Chahda Plains • Chalg'ra Ocean • Thegar • Alta'n'd Mountains • Sea of Rinal • Lorit'a'r Forest • Arn't'n • So'sh'n Forest • Chal'in Sea • Soga Mountains • Lake Itar • Garfa Plains • Laranth Mountains • Can'ld'r • Kart'in Ocean ; Athos IV : Aramis (Fallback Base • Northwatch Mountains) • (Bradford • Central Mountains • Coastal Hills • Fae Waters • Marsell • Southern Ridge • Southern Valley • Western Hills) • Cyrano Ocean • Constance Straits • (Alexande Mountains • Fort Roche • Monte Cristo Bay • Mount Denton Valley • Northridge • Richelieu Mountains • Roche Hills • Sunrise Forest) ; Bajor : Bha'hagh‎‎ • Tozhat • Musilla • Hedrikspool • Dahkur • Lonar • Rakantha • Chamber of Ministers • Palace of the Akorem • Temple of the Prophets ; Benzar : Andross (Anlov) • Andross Sea • Belross (Bepsot • Bepsot River) • Belross Sea • Chandock (Galmut Chi Panzor) • Chadock Sea • Dathet • Entock • Gelkot • Grevan (Gral geostructure) • Farkoss (Freptas) • Ker • Lartak (Lorveth) • Lartak Sea • Lustoss • Lustoss Sea • Mantoss (Methot) • Mordoss (Morneth) • Panthak • Renas • Sea of Entock • Sea of Gelkot • Sea of Grevan • Sea of Ker • Sea of Mantoss • Sea of Mordoss • Sea of Panthak • Sea of Renas • Sea of Toruk • Tarkat • Tarkat Sea (Tekra) • Tatock • Tatock Sea • Toruk ; Bersallis III : Aral Company Mining Camp • Bersallis Colony • Coal Dust Plains • Diamond Valley • Drangar Mining Consortium • Eastface Mountains • Equatorial Trench • Fiveshield Mountains • Fothergill Volcano Fields • Funnel Mountains • Granite Hills • Highguard Mountains • Northbrand Mountains • Southface Mountains • Southrange Mountains • Tarhill Dilithium Mine • Vargas Desert • The Wall • Westface Mountains ; Betazed : Alarmante Sea • Arandel (Arar) • Dalar (Dalana • Dekoa) • Hedayan Archipelago • Indar Ocean • (Indari Oceanic Habitat) • Khara Archipelago (Kholara Monastery) • Kharazad (Cataran Mountains • Garah • Lake Catoria • Hedeya • Medara • Vathax Mountains) • Piri Islands • Straits of Dai • Tharazad (Arilayn • Iscandar • Semizod • Velico Mountains) • Thaxan Ocean • Thetzed (Khryzan Obelisk) ; Bolarus IX : Bolkintu Mountains • Bolkinua • Bol'Kt • Bolse Sea (Bay of Bolse • Bor'Kehr) • Elivos • Izos • Kasiron • Kisaran Ocean (Arinol • Senden Funnel • Viral) • Linmos • Lirathanan Ocean (Tragon • Rholdar) • Lolsara Ocean • Rabinu (Rasnih Mountains) • Rabor Archipelago • Rasara (Bay of Bolse • Bokitu) • Res'lar • Rovim Mountains • V'olos ; Boreth : ; Breen : Bayside Mountains • City Alpha • City Beta • City Gamma • City Epsilon • City Eta • Polar Bay • Central Ocean • Capitol City • Diplomatic Quarter • Frosty's Hothouse • Great Ice Ocean • Ice Cliffs • South Mountains • Polar Cap Mountains ; Camus II : ; Capella IV : Akaar (city) • Akan • Ashira Sea • Capella IV Climatology Outpost • Capella IV Federation Embassy • Capella IV Klingon Embassy • Capella IV Polar Outpost • Chaan • Chalteer Mountains • Desertwell Mountains • Desert of Soreb • Garas • Goraan Mountains • Greshor Sea • Heruth • Krelon • Lantar (city) • Maab (city) • Moran • Raal (city) • Ranaal Badlands • Togrea Mountains • Tolaan • Vako Highlands • Zanr Sea • Zogal ; Cardassia Prime : Eheen (Bay of Kinar • Central City • Delrat • Fanehr City • Girav Mountains • Helta Highlands • Kelden Mountains • Lacoria City • Valley of the Hebitians • Vorcal Mountains) • Elar (Droneth Mountains • Mador Base • Pogar City) • Kraness • Kriil Ocean • Margat Sea • Nokar (Drav • Eastwall Mountains) • Toleen (Setkar Base) ; Cestus III : ; Ceti Alpha V : ; Coridan III : Carran (Bralgon Mountains • Dralin) • Darial Sea • East Ocean • Glacier Bay • North Ocean • Northev (Parsilon Mountains) • Rathan (Argonih Mountains • Mardan • Redaleo) • South Ocean • Sea of Ristahn • Skypeak • Tessen Continent (Bendacon Mountains • Cordas • Doreas Mountains • Gerad • Jorinal Canyon • Keldr • Rakkar Mountains • Starcraft Warp Museum) ; Corvan II : ; Deneva : Archer (city) • Argo Islands • Aurelius Ocean • Bolshoi • Bolsibir Sea • Borders Mountains • Deneva Station • Jet City • Malcom Island • Menshoi • Norris Farm • Northstar • Randall Mountains • Rose Farm • Scj Ranch • Sibir • Sibiran Mountains • Sol's Ranch • Summers Islands • Tate Spaceport • Toran Sea • Terringen Ocean ; Dessica II : Darlok Ocean • (Cataract Crossing • Hammer Mountains • Neral Station • • Shoon Lake • Streeper Mountains • Talan's Roust • Toren) • Frigid Sea • Kertal (Aglakh • Balastrade • Shield Mountains • Southbridge Range • Travisian Coast) • Krenith Sea • Loren Sea • Sharnok • Shorahn (Cataract Crossing • Lake Lithom • Land Wall Mountains • Lortal • Southbridge Range • Vrinak) • Timerian Sea (Timeria) ; Earth : Africa (Cairo • Nairobi • Riyadh) • Antarctica • Arctic Ocean • Asia (Mount Everest • New Delhi • Novosibirsk • Rangoon • Tokyo • Ulaanbaatar) • Atlantic Ocean • Atlantis Project • Australia (Perth • Sydney) • Europe (Lisbon • London • Minsk • Paris • Rome) • Greenland • Indian Ocean • Keflovik • North America (Cochrane Memorial • Juneau • Mojave • New Orleans • New York City • San Francisco) • Pacific Ocean • South America (Buenos Aires • Sao Paulo) ; Ekos : Archass • Arnassen Sea • Arshnit Camp • Baranik • Brotur • Crat'r Bay • Dronoll • Ekosis • Farolahn • Folkahr • Gidron Belt • Gill Spaceport • Gorhev Mountains • Irdrant • Kor-ssa • Margud Tundra • Nar Instel • Narek Mountains • Norek • Rorlan • Seacliffs of Warsel • Tarndahl Wastes • Thalossis • Tharossen Ocean • Torek • Valeesen Sea ; Elas : Aranis • Bay of Oren • Dalma'ar Highlands • Dulmaar • Dulrorn • Ekeos • Ekeosos Mountains • Fareas • Glittering Caves • Goltha Plains • Haltoanan Mountains • Keona • Klios Mountains • Lake Daran • Leran Mountains • Plains of Kaeos • Ridaar • Ridaaran Jungle • Rovahn • Stardust Mountains • Tarot Mountains • Voraanth • Votal Mountains ; Elba II : ; Eminiar VII : ; Exo III : ; Farius Prime : Danbur Mountains • Darak Sea • Donvir Mountains • Fifthport • Fourthport • Gedbur Mountains • Highport • Jetoro Ocean • Jorgry Mountains • Khar • Kharon Channel • Krigry Mountains • Lanor Sea • Navor • Nedbur Mountains • Redbur Mountains • Orean Ocean • Porlat • Redbur Mountains • Secondport • Seventhport • Sixthport • Thirdport ; Ferenginar : Grand Steps • Commodities and Stock Exchanges • Lenth Sea • Merat Ocean • Nothan Island (Krota) • Rathol Sea • Sea of Kentar • Tolo Sea • Ulang (Althorn Swamps • Alnif • Andreth Falls • Darlut Peninsula • Fereng • Karneth Sinkhole • Gonahi • Goreth • Nethian Swamps • Rushal Mountains • Torgan Swamps • Vanlot Mountains) ; Founders' homeworld ; Gagarin IV : Argo continent (Beagle Mountains • Darwin Station) • Batar • Castille (Weather Watch) • Central Sea • Dover (Doranco Mountains • Garrett Mountains • Slime Ranch) • Long Sea • New Norway • Primor Ocean ; Galor IV : ; Iconia : Down Mountains • Gorgon Mountains • Har'et Lake • Haron Bombardment Zone • Lake K'Tair • Lake Sylvar • Mount Vorani • Pierson's Plain • Ruin Mounds • Tre'lar Lake • Toran Lake • Tor'grek Radiation Fields • Valley of Sculls • Varley's Ruins • Voran Mountains ; Janus VI : ; Jupiter : Jupiter Station • Jupiter Outposts • Starfleet Holoprogramming Center ; Khitomer : ; Ligon II : ; M-113 : ; Malcor III : ; Mars : Aleksin • Amazon Planitia • Apallinaris Lake • Arabia Terra • Arbor Tholus • Argyre • Arisia Mons • Ascroeus Mon • Bradbury • Burroughs City • Chyrse Planitia • • Copernicus Lake • Elysium Mons • Elysium Planitia • Hellas Planitia Explorer Base • Hecate's Tholus • Hershel Lake • Kane • Lake Cassini • Lake Huygens • Lake Lowell • Lake Lyot • Lake Mlarcovik • Lake Phillips • Lor'Vella • Mapler Lake • Mars Colony 1 • Mars Colony 3 • Mie Lake • Naochis Terra • New Clinton • Nova Ares • Olympus Mons • Pavonis Mons • Phillipstown • Planitia City • Promethei Terra • Tempe Terra • Terra Cimmeria • Terra Strenum • Terra Tyrrhena • Thermal Station Alpha • Thermal Station Beta • Vastital Borealis • Viking 1 Landing • Viking 2 Landing • • Wells City • Yibin • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards ; Memory Alpha : ; Nausicaa : ; Nimbus III : Paradise City ; : ; Platonius : ; Qo'noS : BIng'av Mountains • BIQ'a'bIng Ocean • BIQ'a'dung Ocean • D'Takka • First City • Hall of Heroes • Jungles of Kintak • K'tahth Mountains • Kannaga Mountains • Karak Summit • Khal • Khinah • Mount Batlhqui • Nagh Be'nImey • NarOs • NIHbIQ'a' Ocean • Palace of Kahless • Place of Honor • PoSbIQ'a' Ocean • Qam-chEE • Qo'dung Mountains • Qualnagh Mountains • Quin'lat • Saqwa' • TlhIngtuj Mountains • Three Turn Bridge ; Rigel II : Alando Archipelago (Noramar • Thorapa) • Calora Islands • Draykol Ocean • Grarlok Islands • Herlari Islands (Herlar) • Jeramano Islands (Serando Resort) • Lornat Islands (Tarna) • Sandak (Eloria Mountains • Sandapam • Sarclap Bay • Tharker Mountains • Torango Jungles • Volnali Jungles) • Saparla Ocean • Tondotu Sea • Torlar Islands (Xolmar) • Xanor Ocean • Zalok (Zeolok Plateau) • Zanto Islands ; Rigel VII : Daniru (Daniru Desert • Desertheart Mountains • Dovarr • Karot • Kaylaravaj • Kolaripam • Nisparipam • Norat • Onaripam • Shalarot) • Evanoroi (Anala Valley • Analar Ruins • Enaloi Badlands • Polar Glacier • Toranash Mountains) • Kotay Archipelago (Morind • Republic of Zararil • Rohay • Sandah • Zalan) • Rohayvan Sea • Sea of Ice • Sea of Kontarash • Vaj (Ingarr Mountains • Ingarroi • Othilivash River • Toripam • Vaklash River • Vaklash-Othiwash Plain) • Vantiri Ocean ; Rigel XII :Alvarez Camp • Alvarez Mountains • Ames Camp • Childress Camp • Darkice Sea • Grouush Camp • Highguard Camp • Ice Lake • Navarek Camp • Sea of Blue Ice • Urich Camp ; Risa : ; Remus : ; Romulus : ; Rura Penthe : ; Scalos : Alase • Andrean Sea • Chorla • Darlen • Dran • Dorenth Peninsula • Dvorn Mountains • Dvorn Strait • Gardel Mountains • Haron Mountains • Harval • Kolvar Mountains • Lake A-cun • Lake Cimber • Lonthe • Nolak Valley • Norota • Norva Mountains • Rulass Mountains • Sea of Irath • Shovan Mountains • Sochan Mountains • Tranic Mountains ; : Nessh • Nesshra Islands • Vranssh Oracle • Ssharvik Ocean • Sslavna Oracle • Schranil • Lisshrav • Losshra Oracle • Thresshan • Tiressh Oracle • Lake Arnass'ra • Desert of Ssrathil • Desertwall Mountains • Rasshta • Dresshla • Ssrova Oracle • Ssravnik Ocean ; Sigma Iotia II : Alproth Ocean • Aralak Ocean • Egaph (Anthur Mountains • Draken Range • Tronla • Vornak) • Ekal ( • Cresmyx • Ekora • Krono • Rical • Tranfel Mountains • Varelk Mountains) • Gelron Sea • Landek (Tash Mountains • Yolter) • Prothan Sea • Stranek Sea • Uil (Arviel • Jyorna Mountains • Korek • Lanster) ; Talos IV : Polar Mountains • Talosian Menagerie Complex • North Salt Flat • Tyler's Mountains • Northern Mountains • Pike's Gap • Barrier Montains • Western Salt Flat • Western Sea • Stark Mountains • Southern Mountains • Polar Ruins • Central Salt Flat • Northern Equatorial Mountains • Eastern Salt Flat • Eastern Sea • Southern Equatorial Mountains • Drake Mountains ; Tantalus V : Adams Islands • Ixian Ocean • Torias Island • Van Gelder Island • Denver Shoals • Northbelt Mountains • Bradford Steppe • Tantalus colony • Dark Forest • Lariat Mountains • Sisyphus • Mount Hephaestus • Pflegethon Uplands ; Tellar : Adelba Mountains • Amut Adri Mountains • Agora • Bedwara Mountains • Brilon • Chrerohs Span • Covila Ocean • Cutok • Deuagarilla Sea • Dogosta Mountains • Dormans • East Sea of Linz • Eranus • Gomu Mountains • Kini Valo Mountains • Kiruna • Koral • Koyen • Lintor Mountains • New Linz • Nivel • Nivel Sea • Ralnet • Sea of Bedwara • Sea of Ketran • Shirgat • Southpeak Observatory • Thivel Mountains • Traben • Traben Seas • Valley of Thor • Voshev Ocean • West Sea of Linz • Tellar Global Congress ; Trill : Aldar Bay • B'tar • Caves of Mak'ala • Chi'tar • Dara'air Ocean • Deln Mountains • Dorabi subcontinent • Dorvan mines • Iklan • Irnek Peninsula • Korchub Mountains • Kural • Lekarna Mountains • Murona • Nalep Mountains • Sea of Arlibath • Shator • Tash Mountains • Tear'c • Tenar (Tenaran Ice Cliffs) • Thorain Mountains • Troyval Ocean • Turek Sea • Urot Mountains • Uzonn Ocean • Venar Mountains • Vor'lan • Vrans ; Triskelion : Alpha Complex • Delta Complex • Gamma Complex • Providers' Cavern • Ruined City • Thrall Arena ; Turkana IV : Acunans Sea • Barrier Mountains • Dannmere • Dorman Swamp • Drifting Plain • Graygor Sea • Grox Mountains • Lugdoas Sea • Nyara • Porsol • Roasal Mountains • Shackleford • Sharwin Forests • Southern Plains • Tapthys Sea • Toak Wilds • Tranship Mountains • Turkana City • Turkana Jungles • Vonmak ; Tycho IV : Brugann Seeding Project • The Crater • Kirk's Range • Polar Sea • Sirel Terraforming • Torshunn Sea • Volcanic Hills • Vronlarr Sea • Xomlat Terraforming ; Tzenketh : Chasm of Iortz • Crown Sea • Crown Sea Ice Cap • Drog'cha Mountains • Fru'anth Sea • Fru'anth Sea Ice Cap • Hur'ahn Sea • Iortakh Mountains • Karaln • Leroan • Luorn Mountains • Orch'tza Ocean • Sea of Tzurka • Tfenpthi Mountains • Tnectish continent (Tfenpthi'su • Tzenkurh • Tzu'Nar Mountains • Vhra'nek Mountains) • T'forgra Sea • Turoz • Tzalmora Sea • Winding Strait • Yandir Sea • Zar'tz • Zhorgka Mountains ; : Han-Shir (Da-Leb • Go'an • Kel Province • Kwil'inor • Ta'Ralor • Vulcinis) • Na'Nam (Cheleb-Khor • Da'Kum'ulcha • Fire Plains • Gol • Jalsyi • Khomi • • Kir Province • Liangorn Mountains • Mount Kholinar • Mount Seleya • Mount Tarhana • Mountains of Gol • Nal'Shin • Na'Ree • Raal • Shival Flats • Shi'AL • Shir Kahr • Ta'Raan • Ta'Regar • Ta'Riah • Tat'Sahr • Ta'Vistor • Vilton Flats • Volcana Regar • Womb of Pyre • Xental • Xial) • Thanar Sea • Varoth Sea • Xir'tan (K'lan-ne) Planets and planetoids :Alpha Centauri IV • Andoria • Antica • Athos IV • Argelius II • Bajor • Benzar • Beta XII-A • Bersallis III • Betazed • Bolarus IX • Boreth • • Camus II • Capella IV • Cardassia Prime • Cestus III • Ceti Alpha V • Cimera III • Coridan III • Corvan II • Deneva • Dessica II • Earth • Ekos • Elas • Elba II • Eminiar VII • Europa • Exo III • Farius Prime • Ferenginar • Founders' homeworld • Gagarin IV • Galor IV • Gothos • Iconia • Janus VI • Jupiter • Khitomer • Ligon II • M-113 • Malcor III • • Mars • Memory Alpha • Nausicaa • Nimbus III • Neptune • • Omicron Theta colony • Opax XIV • Platonius • Qo'noS • Risa • Remus • Romulus • Rura Penthe • Scalos • • Sigma Iotia II • Talos IV • Tantalus V • Tellar • • Triskelion • Turkana IV • Tycho IV • Tzenketh • Rigel VI • Rigel III • Velara III • Venus • Caldos II • Kolmyri • Seldarain • Velestus • Stars and systems :Alpha Centauri • Andorian system • Beta Renner • Betelgeuse • Athos system • Bajoran system • Benzite system • Bersallis • Betazoid system • Bolarus • Boreth system • Breen system • Camus • Capella • Cardassia system • Cestus • Ceti Alpha • Coridan system • Corvan • Deneva system • Dessica • Sol system (Sol) • Ekos system • Tellun • Elba • Eminiar • Exo • Farius • Ferengi system • Gagarin system • Galor system • Iconian system • Janus • Khitomer system • Ligon • UFC-113 system • Malcor • Memory Alpha system • Nausicaa system • Nimbus • Ocampa system • Platonian system • Klingon system • Risa system • Romulan system • Beta Penthe • Scalosian system • Sigma Iotia • Talos star group (Talos Prime) • Tantalus • Tellar system • Trill system • Triskelion system • Turkana • Tycho • Tzenkethi system • 40 Eridani A • Rigel system • Velara • Omicron Theta • Opax • Caldos Stellar locations :the Dyson sphere • Omarion Nebula • the galaxy Races and cultures :Andorian • Antican • Coridanite • Ekosian • Zeon • Elasian • Troyian • Eminiaran • Iconian • Horta • Ligonian • Makers • Malcorian • Nausicaan • Ocampa • Platonian • Risan • Reman • Wawu • Breen • Capellan • Bajoran • Benzite • Changeling • Betazoid • Bolian • Centauran • Human • Romulan • Klingon • Lothra • Orion • Trill • Ferengi • Yridian • Scalosian • Selay • Iotian • Talosian • Tellarite • Trill • Tzenkethi • • Vulcan • Organian • Metron • Q • Melkot • Medusan • Traveler • Devidian States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet • Federation Council • Centauran Elder Council • Cardassian Union • Cardassian Society • Reykeyser Industrial Metals • Dennis and Young Amalgamated • Followers of Kahless • Kethni Council Weapons and technology :starship • warp drive Ranks and titles :doctor • captain • grand elder • governor Materials and substances :chlorine • carbon • dilithium • matter • gas • liquid • atmosphere • water • methane • ammonia • silicon • metal • sulfur • hydrogen • carbon dioxide • • nitrogen • fluorine • sulfur dioxide • oxygen • helium • carbon monoxide • nitrous oxide • neon • dikironium • fluorocarbon • platinum • cyanogen • cyanide • hemoglobin • protein Particles and radiation :infrared radiation • geothermal energy • photon • electricity Lifeforms :dikironium cloud creature • bacteria • fungus Plants :lichen • moss • algae Animals :humanoid • worm • snail • slime devil • insect • mollusk • trilobite Stellar classification :binary star • trinary star • multiple star • class B star • class A star • class O star • class D star • class F star • class G star • class K star • dwarf star • white dwarf • giant star • supergiant star • brown dwarf Planetary classification :class M planet • gas giant • class J planet • class D planet • class F planet • class K planet • class H planet • class L planet • class Y planet • class T planet • moon Units of measurement :centigrade • astronomical unit • light year Other references :Anchilles fever • Centauran plague • Club Jove Adventure • colony • Rigelian fever • planet • space • galaxy • star • star system • races and cultures • weapon • technology • energy • homeworld • fruit • geography • history • alien • astrophysics • planetology • astronomy • archaeology • star chart • Greek language • asteroid • comet • government • politics • orbit • stellar classification • mining • radiation • Bode's Law • Oort cloud • gravity • measurement • lifeform • material • plant • animal • preanimate matter • cell • xenobiology • Big Bang • medicine • holographic program • hologram • chemistry • theocracy Chronology ;11th century : The great temple at Torus on Centaurus becomes a leading center of theocratic thought. ;17th century : The civilization of Alpha Centauri enters an age of reason, where science makes great leaps and moves to the forefront of their society, on the basis of a cultural desire to learn about spiritual matters believed to be contained in key fields of science. ;22nd century ;2203 : A potent genetically engineered disease that is similar to Anchilles fever escapes from researchers and, by the early 2220s, reduces Centaurus's population by 80%. ;2161 ;2165 ;2188 ;2275 ;2352 ;2360 Contributing artists :Blake Beasley • Kieran Yanner Appendices Images worlds.jpg|Cover image. alphaCentauriIV-Decipher.jpg|Alpha Centauri IV. centauri surface.jpg|Landscape on the surface of Alpha Centauri IV. centauri surface ruins.jpg|Ruins on the surface of Alpha Centauri IV. andoria surface.jpg|Landscape on the surface of Andoria. antica.jpg|Antica IV. benzar.jpg|Benzar. betazed-Decipher.jpg|Betazed. bolarus IX-Decipher.jpg|Bolarus IX. dessica II.jpg|Dessica II. dysonsphere.JPG|Dyson Sphere elas.JPG|Elas. ekos.png|Ekos. fariusPrime.JPG|Farius Prime. fariusPrimeScene.JPG|A city on Farius Prime. foundershomeworld2.JPG|Founders' homeworld. gagarin IV.jpg|Gagarin IV. galoriv.JPG|Galor IV malcor III-Decipher.jpg|Malcor III nausicaa.JPG|Nausicaa. rigel.JPG|Rigel rigelII.JPG|Rigel II. rigelIIlandscape.JPG|Landscape on Rigel II. rigel IV.JPG|Rigel IV. rigel IV scene.JPG|Landscape on Rigel IV. rigelV.JPG|Rigel V. rigelVscene.JPG|Landscape on Rigel V. rigelVII.JPG|Rigel VII. rigelXB.JPG|Rigel XB, a moon of Rigel X. rigelXII.JPG|Rigel XII. rigelXIIscene.JPG|Landscape on Rigel XII. scalos.JPG|Scalos selay-Decipher.jpg|Selay sigma Iotia II.JPG|Sigma Iotia II. triskelion.JPG|Triskelion. turkana IV.jpg|Turkana IV turkana IV environment.jpg|Turkana IV vulcan-Decipher.jpg| . Planetary map images alphaCentauriMap-Decipher.jpg|Map layout of Alpha Centauri IV. andoria surface map.jpg|Map layout of Andoria. antica surface map.jpg|Map layout of Antica. athos4 surface map.jpg|Map layout of Athos IV. bajor surface map.jpg|Map layout of Bajor. benzar map.jpg|Map layout of Benzar. bersallis3 surface map.jpg|Map layout of Bersallis III. betazed2.JPG|Map layout of Betazed. bolarus9 surface map.jpg|Map layout of Bolarus IX. bolarus IX surface map.jpg|Bolarus IX breen2.JPG|Map layout of . capellaIV.jpg|Map layout of Capella IV. cardassia2.JPG|Map layout of Cardassia. cestusIII.JPG|Map layout of Cestus III. ceti Alpha V.JPG|Map layout of Ceti Alpha V. coridan.jpg|Map layout of Coridan III. deneva.jpg|Map layout of Deneva. dessica II surface map.jpg|Map layout of Dessica II. dysonspheresurface.JPG|Dyson Sphere earth2.JPG|Map layout of Earth. asia.jpg|Asia ekos planet map.png|Map layout of Ekos. elasMap.JPG|Map layout of Elas. fariusPrimeMap.JPG|Map layout of Farius Prime. ferenginar.JPG|Map layout of Ferenginar. founders Homeworld.JPG|Map layout of the Founders' homeworld. galorivsurface.JPG|Galor IV gagarin IV surface map.jpg|Map layout of Gagarin IV. iconia2.JPG|Map layout of . malcor III surface map.jpg|Malcor III mars2.JPG|Map layout of Mars. nausicaa2.JPG|Map layout of Nausicaa. nimbus.JPG|Map layout of Nimbus III. ocampa.JPG|Map layout of Ocampa V. qo'noS2.JPG|Map layout of Qo'noS. remus2.JPG|Map layout of Remus. rigelIImap.JPG|Map layout of Rigel II. rigel IV Map.JPG|Map layout of Rigel IV. rigelVmap.JPG|Map layout of Rigel V. rigelVIImap.JPG|Map layout of Rigel VII. rigelXBmap.JPG|Map layout of Rigel XB, a moon of Rigel X. rigelXIImap.JPG|Map layout of Rigel XII. risa.JPG|Map layout of Risa. romulus2.JPG|Map layout of Romulus. rura Penthe2.JPG|Map layout of Rura Penthe. scalossurface.JPG|Map layout of Scalos. selay surface map.jpg|Map layout of Selay. sigma Iota II surface map.jpg|Map layout of Sigma Iotia II. talos.JPG|Map layout of Talos IV. tantalusV.jpg|Map layout of Tantalus V. tellar map.jpg|Map layout of Tellar. trill2.JPG|Map layout of . triskelion map.jpg|Map layout of Triskelion. turkana IV map.jpg|Map layout of Turkana IV. tycho IV map.jpg|Map layout of Tycho IV. tzenketh map.jpg|Map layout of Tzenketh. vulcanMap-Decipher.jpg|Map layout of . Connections External link * category:rPG books category:reference books